MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS) specified in ISO 13818-1, for example, is used as a conventional digital broadcast data structure. In an MPEG-2 TS, time information including a decoding time and a presentation time for each unit such as each picture of a video signal or each frame of an audio signal is encoded in the header of a packet of a video signal and an audio signal. Accordingly, the time information and the top of the data corresponding to the time information are located close to each other in the data stream, and can be easily associated with each other.
On the other hand, in ARIB-STD-B60, which is a standard using MPEG Media Transport (MMT) specified in Part 1 in the MPEG-H standards, for example, a video signal and an audio signal are packetized separately from the time information corresponding to these signals by a method using an MMT message as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Furthermore, a packet including the data of the video signal and the audio signal (this packet will be hereinafter referred to as the data packet), and a packet including control information such as time information (this packet will be hereinafter referred to as the control information packet) are multiplexed into a data stream separately from each other, and are then transmitted.